Vena Aventurera
by Florceleste
Summary: Puedes sacar a la princesa de la aventura, pero no la aventura de la princesa. Y qué es enamorarse sino una más de las aventuras de la vida. Es culpa de ese gusto por las emociones que Vivi no pueda dejar de mirar a Dalton.


Escribí esto hace... (cálculos mentales)... sí, año y medio. Para la tabla Olvidados de One Piece de la comunidad devil-fruit, promt Comienzo. Lo releo ahora y lo siento cursi. Bueno, pero cursi. Quizás me volví más cínica.

Sobre la pareja, los shippeo desde que Dalton tiene su pequeño flashback al pasado de Vivi. Crack y rarísimo, lo sé, pero me prometí mientras leía esa escena que escribiría aunque sea un drabblecito sobre ellos. Y la verdad me quedé con ganas de más. ¡Feliz lectura!

* * *

**Vena Aventurera**

Puede que Vivi haya elegido ser princesa por amor a su país. Puede que sea responsable y cumpla gustosa con sus tareas, velando por el bien de su pueblo. Puede que haya asumido, diligente y decidida, todos los deberes reales desde que su padre cayera enfermo. Pero eso no quiere decir que su vena pirata, esa que se despertó más de dos años atrás, se haya perdido del todo. Aun está ahí, ese gustito por la aventura, quizás no como los gritos de Luffy, sino más bien como una tendencia controlada a lo desconocido, lo riesgoso, lo prohibido. Y Vivi sabe que puede culpar a esa vena aventurera de que ahora no pueda dejar de mirar a Dalton.

Sakura (el antiguo reino de Drum) y Arabasta tienen tantas diferencias como cosas en común. Ambos son reinos de climas extremos, que exigen que cada hombre dé lo mejor de sí para lograr la supervivencia común. Ambos requieren ayuda de otros reinos cuando la mala suerte los hostiga y se agotan sus recursos. Ambos cuentan con gobernantes dispuestos a todo por sus pueblos. Y, detalle interesante, ambos le deben su actual prosperidad a la misma banda pirata.

Quizás por eso no fue sorpresa que Vivi y Dalton quedaran del mismo lado de la mesa en cada discusión que se desató en el reveri. Ni que ellos tomaran largas caminatas juntos, durante los descansos, ni que discutieran asuntos de política interna separados del resto. O más bien debería decirse que compartían sus experiencias, ambos por primera vez en una situación de tanta responsabilidad.

Fue en una de esas ocasiones que Vivi se atrevió a dejar ir sus preocupaciones, esas que como princesa no se admitía compartir con nadie, ni siquiera con Igaram. Habló de sus miedos y sus dudas, de la delicada salud de su padre, de la sensación de tener la corona persiguiéndole los talones, casa vez más cerca, de ese futuro oscuro que se avecinaba y de su deber para con su pueblo. Y no necesitó decir lo mucho que le costaba imaginarse sentada en el trono de la dinastía Nefertari, a pesar de estar más que dispuesta a hacerlo cuando llegara el momento. El problema era que el momento parecía cada vez más cerca.

Entonces Dalton sonrió y le dijo que tenía una historia para contarle. Era la historia de un reveri pasado, al que él había asistido en compañía de su antiguo rey. En la historia, Wapol abusaba de una niña, en venganza por lo que había hecho su padre, pero la niña lo aguantaba todo sin quejas ni lágrimas, porque más que cualquier cosa esa niña amaba a su país, y estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse por su bien.

A Vivi le llevó un momento reconocerse a sí misma y cuando lo hizo, sintió sus mejillas arder. Los ojos de Dalton parecían atravesarla y sus palabras la habían bañado en un aire tibio. Y creyó temblar cuando él continuó hablando, diciéndole que no se preocupara, que sería una reina maravillosa, y que si él fuera un caballero de su reino, no le costaría seguirla hasta lo profundo del desierto. Y alucinó cuando él confirmó sus palabras, hincándose ante ella y depositando un beso en su mano.

Vivi sabe que puede culpar a su vena aventurera de no poder despegar los ojos de él desde ese momento, y de que su corazón dance en su pecho, y de que su mano extrañe el tacto frío de Dalton. Porque enamorarse de un hombre como Dalton, el rey de un distante reino, con todo lo imposible, lo doloroso y lo hermoso que puede llegar a ser, se parece demasiado al comienzo de una aventura.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
